1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to liquid ejecting heads and liquid ejecting apparatuses, and more particularly, it relates to an ink jet recording head and an ink jet recording apparatus in which a portion of a pressure-generating chamber communicating with a nozzle opening that ejects an ink droplet is constituted by a diaphragm, a piezoelectric element is provided on a surface of the diaphragm, and the ink droplet is ejected by displacement of the piezoelectric element.
2. Related Art
A typical ink jet recording head has a configuration in which a portion of a pressure-generating chamber communicating with a nozzle opening that ejects an ink droplet is constituted by a diaphragm, the diaphragm is deformed by a piezoelectric element to apply a pressure to ink provided in the pressure-generating chamber, so that the ink is ejected from a nozzle opening as an ink droplet. For example, the ink jet recording head uses a piezoelectric actuator of flexural vibration mode.
Such an ink jet recording head includes a passage-forming substrate having an array of pressure-generating chambers communicating with nozzle openings, a joint substrate bonded to a surface of the passage-forming substrate with piezoelectric elements, and a driver IC mounted on a wiring pattern provided at the joint substrate, for driving the piezoelectric elements. The driver IC and the wiring pattern are electrically connected by wire bonding, and also the driver IC and lead wires extending from the piezoelectric elements are electrically connected by wire bonding (for example, see JP-A-2004-034293).
With this ink jet recording head of the related art, since wires of the wiring pattern on which the driver IC is mounted are arranged at high density, the wiring pattern is necessary to be highly accurately patterned. This may increase manufacturing cost, and cause the adjacent wires to short-circuit, resulting in occurrence of defective connection. In addition, since the driver IC and the wiring pattern, as well as the driver IC and the piezoelectric elements are connected by wire bonding, a relatively wide area is necessary for extension of bonding wires. This may cause an increase in size of the head. These problems may be involved not only in the ink jet recording heads that eject ink, but also in other liquid ejecting heads that eject liquid other than ink.